


Trouble on Timecube Island

by Telemoveis (JinkiesSelassie)



Category: Beovizija RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beovizija, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Quest, Serbia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkiesSelassie/pseuds/Telemoveis
Summary: Beovizija/Pokemon Quest crossover?Every year, Serbia hosts Beovizija on their island, Timecube Island. But the Pokemon of the island have other plans...





	1. Chapter 1

It was another sunny day on Timecube Island, Belgrade. The island was teeming with Pokemon, and so was a popular tourist attraction, bringing a lot of money into Serbia. However, it was also the place where the Balkan nation hosted Beovizija, a song competition that would decide the Serbian entry for the Eurovision Song Contest. The winner of this festival would be going to Eurovision, the biggest song competition in the world. And tonight, it was the final of Beovizija. The two semi-finals had gone by without incident, none of the Pokemon on the island had been bothering anyone, and they had not attempted to enter the contest. But it was known that the Pokemon did not like Beovizija. They did not like that a stadium had been built on what they saw as their island. They wanted Timecube Island to be for Pokemon alone. In 2018, the Pokemon had tried to stop Beovizija, and were only stopped by the actions of Sanja Ilić & Balkanika, who then went on to win the contest. After that, the Pokemon had vowed that they would stop Beovizija if it was ever held again. So it was a surprise that the semi-finals of this years' contest had been uninterrupted. RTS, the organisers of the event, were very pleased indeed. Some thought that Pokemon were finally going to leave Beovizija alone. Others thought that the Pokemon were waiting until the final to try and sabotage the event. Serbia hosting Beovizija on Timecube Island really upset the Pokemon. But it was their island, and RTS, the Serbian broadcaster, weren't going to change the location for any reason.  
Inside the arena, known as "Studio 8," the contestants were preparing for the big event. Nevena was looking out the window, looking for any signs of Pokemon. But there was nothing. It was quiet. Far too quiet.  
"Don't worry, I don't think they're going to do anything," said Dženan Lončarević, "The semi-finals went by fine, after all. It's a good thing, we should want peace with the Pokemon."  
"They're going to do something tonight Dženan," Nevena replied, still looking out of the window, "I can feel it."  
It was then that Lord walked over to them.  
"Guys, calm down," Lord grinned, "You're not all worrying about Pokemon, are you? They can't do anything here. Besides, RTS have installed new security measures to stop any Pokemon from intefering with Beovizija!"  
"Lord's right," Dženan smiled, "So let's not worry about it. Let's just get prepared for Beovizija, ok guys? The show will be starting soon."  
"That's right!" Lord said, "And no Pokemon will be able to stop us!"  
"Alright," Nevena said, "That sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally time for the start of the contest. The contestants all stood on the stage together as the cameras rolled. It was nice to get a few clips of all the finalists together. And the event was not only being watched in Serbia. Eurovision fans from across the world were tuning in to find out who Serbia's Eurovision entrant would be.  
Suddenly, the door of the stadium blew open. A large white dragon looking Pokemon was outside the door, flapping his wings.  
"So much for those new security measures," Ana sighed. The others looked at this strange Pokemon in shock, but only a few of them knew what Pokemon it was.  
"That's a... I don't know what is..." Lord said, "Anyone know what Pokemon that is?"  
"Y-yeah..." Dženan said, "That's a Lugia. It's a legendary Pokemon."  
Everyone gasped when he said that. A legendary Pokemon? On Timecube Island? Legendary Pokemon were so much stronger than regular Pokemon. There had never been any sightings of legendaries on Timecube Island before this.  
"That... that can't be right," Sashka said, "There aren't any legendary Pokemon here... right?"  
"I've never heard of legendaries being here before," Dženan said, "But that's definitely a Lugia... and it's definitely a legendary."  
"Where are RTS?" Lord said, "Are they going to come and do something about this?"  
The Pokemon looked at them and smirked.  
"No," the Lugia said.  
Everyone gasped in shock again. A talking Pokemon? There were very few Pokemon on Timecube Island who could talk, and those who did talk, talked of stopping Beovizija for good and kicking non-Pokemon out of Timecube Island.  
"What do you want here?" Ivan said, "There's nothing here for you."  
The Lugia flew closer to the contestants.  
"We want Timecube Island to be for Pokemon again," the Lugia said, "No more Beovizija. Not now, not ever."  
"This is our island," Ivan said, "We have just as much right to be here as you do!"  
The audience were running away, but the cameras were still rolling, still broadcasting this to the entire world.  
"Uh, guys," Dženan said, pointing to the audience who were running out of the arena, "Shouldn't we be joining them? There's a Pokemon on stage and we can't do anything about it. Let's get out of here."  
"Well," the Lugia replied, "Now you know how we feel. There's humans on our island and we can't do anything about it. But we can't run away. This is one of the few places left in the world where Pokemon can run free."  
That was true. Most of the Pokemon around the world were being held captive in Pokemon Zoos or being forced to fight each other for the amusement of "trainers" who owned their Pokemon as if they were property.  
"Yes," Ivan replied, "Thanks to the protections given to you by the Serbian government. And this is how you repay us?"  
The Lugia didn't know how to reply to that.  
"It's true, you know," Dženan said, "We don't allow that here because we care about Pokemon, even if you try to mess up Beovizija."  
"Bah," the Lugia said, "We just want to be left in peace! No more Beovizija on our island!"  
"It... it's only once a year," Nevena said. The Lugia ignored her. Meanwhile, Eurovision fan communities across the world were talking about this. Videos of the Pokemon were going viral. Most people had never seen a truly wild Pokemon before, they were used to ones that were friendly and submissive to humans. But to see one like this, standing up to people... it was shocking and scary to a lot of people out there.  
The Lugia landed on the stage. All of the audience had ran out by now, and even the people working the cameras had evacuated, leaving the entrants standing there alone on the stage with the Lugia. Suddenly, the Beovizija contestants heard banging around the stadium.   
"What is that?" Lord asked.  
"I think... I think more Pokemon are here," Sashka said.  
"I really don't like the sound of that," Nevena replied.


	3. Chapter 3

They could see it clearly when they looked out of the windows. Other Pokemon were surrounding the Beovizija stadium. It was at that moment that Željko Joksimović ran up onto the stage. He was supposed to be the interval act for tonight but it looked like Beovizija was getting cancelled instead.  
"Guys!" Željko yelled, "I don't know if any of you have noticed, but there are Pokemon EVERYWHERE! We need to get out of here right now!"  
It was at that moment Željko turned and realised there was a Lugia flying behind him.  
"Y-you better stop this right now, Lugia," Željko said, "Really! We mean no harm to you, so... turn around and go back home."  
"You really don't understand, do you Željko?" the Lugia said, "This IS our home! And every year you pollute it with this awful 'Eurovision' music! Pokemon aren't even allowed to enter the Eurovision Song Contest!"  
That was true. Pokemon had been banned from the event by a decree issued by the EBU. Jon Ola Sand didn't want any Pokemon at the event, and trainers were barred from bringing their Pokemon to it.  
"That's not... that's not because of us," Željko said, "I don't agree with Pokemon being banned... but attacking Beovizija isn't going to change anything. We have nothing to do with any of this."  
"Bah, I don't care," Lugia said, "We are going to rip this stadium apart!"  
Nevena pulled on Željko's sleeve.  
"Željko," Nevena said, "We really need to get out of here."  
"Right, ok," Željko said, "Let's go."  
"I... I don't think we can," Dženan said, "Look outside, Pokemon are surrounding the stadium on all sides. You really think they'll just let us walk out of here?"  
"Oh no," Sashka said, "What are we going to do now?"  
"Ok..." Željko said, "I really didn't want to have to do this, but there's only one thing left to do."  
Željko reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. Everyone was surprised. Most of them had never seen a real Pokeball up close like that before. Dženan had a few Pokemon at home but it was just a Pidgey and a Taillow, two weak bird Pokemon, and a Caterpie, a weak bug. None of the other Beovizija contestants even had any Pokemon. Pokemon training just wasn't popular in Serbia.  
"Željko!" Nevena yelled, "You're a Pokemon trainer?"  
"Yes," Željko said, "I have a few Pokemon that I train. But we treat each other as equals, as it should be."  
"Whatever," the Lugia said, "You still keep it in that ball... you're just like all the others, no matter what you say!"  
"I'm not the same at all," Željko said, "We're a team and we'll beat you!"  
"Whatever," the Lugia said as Željko threw the Pokeball. There was a flash of light as the Pokemon inside popped out. Everyone was shocked when they saw what Pokemon it was. It was the mythical Pokemon, Mew.  
"What?!" Nevena said, "What... how did you... WHAT?"  
Željko just smiled at that.  
"It's not important now," Željko said, "Let's just say I rescued my Mew from some scientists who wanted to kidnap him for experiments. But I wouldn't allow that."  
The Lugia was stunned, and said nothing. The Mew floated over to the Lugia. The Pokemon that were outside the Beovizija stadium turned and started walking away when they saw the Mew.  
"Hey, guys," Lord said, "Now we can get out of here! Now's our chance!"  
"What?" Nevena asked, "And leave Željko here to deal with the Lugia by himself? No way!"  
"Eh, he's not by himself," Ivan said, "He has a Mew. Mew is one of the strongest Pokemon ever, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
At that moment the Mew crashed into the Lugia, sending Lugia spinning in a circle.  
"I... I don't want to fight you, Mew," the Lugia said, "Can't you see you're just being used by these people?"  
The Mew said nothing, but the Lugia turned around and flew out of the stadium. Somehow, just Mew's presence in the room had calmed everything down.  
"Željko..." Mew said, "I think I can calm these Pokemon down and keep the peace here... but I'd have to stay here..."  
"What?" Željko said, "Stay by yourself on this island? I-"  
At that moment the producers of Beovizija ran onto the stage.  
"Hey everyone, the Pokemon are gone, we'll probably have to reschedule this for tomorrow though," one of the producers said.  
"Oh great," Lord said, "You know you guys weren't much help back there!"  
The producers ignored him and walked off.  
"Mew," Željko said, "Are you really serious about what you said? You want to stay here by yourself?"  
"Yeah," Mew said, "And I won't be by myself, I'll be with others of my own kind, other Pokemon. I never see other Pokemon, ever. There's just me, you and Squirtle."  
Squirtle. That had been Željko's starter Pokemon. Željko, Mew and Squirtle had been on some great adventures together.  
"Well," Željko said, "If that's what you really want, then I'll support you."  
"It is."


	4. Chapter 4

It was next week, and now the Beovizija final was back on again. People from around the world tuned in, hoping secretly for more Pokemon related drama, but somehow, the Beovizija final actually went well. The Pokemon didn't bother anyone at all. The Beovizija participants figured that Željko's Mew was doing a really good job on the island, keeping the peace with all there, humans and Pokemon alike. And now, with all the performances done, the only thing left would be to find out who would go to the Eurovision Song Contest in May to represent Serbia in Tel Aviv.  
"Alright," Željko said as he walked onto the stage, "Now we're going to find out who the winner of Beovizija is, and who will be our Eurovision entrant for 2019!"  
The judges shuffled their papers excitedly.  
"And the winner is... Nevena!" said one of the judges.  
"You... you weren't supposed to announce the winner," Željko sighed, "We're supposed to go through the results! Where is the suspense if you just announce the winner right away?"  
The judges just look at each other. Nevena had to laugh at that. She was the winner, after all.  
"Alright," Željko said, "And the winner is Nevena Božović with her song Kruna, and she will go to represent Serbia in May! Congratulations Nevena! Thanks for tuning into Beovizija and see you all in May!"  
Nevena skipped over to the stage to perform her song once again as the audience applauded. She hadn't noticed it before, but looking closer now, there were even some Pokemon in the audience this time.


	5. Chapter 5

And that was that. They were outside now. Timecube Island really was beautiful when you looked at it. Mostly untouched by people, with Pokemon flying free. As long as the Pokemon weren't bothering you, it really was nice to watch. Željko was there with his Mew. The Beovizija entrants were all there too. Mew floated around happily. This really was it, time to say goodbye.  
"Don't worry about me Željko," Mew said, "I'll be fine. My place is here, after all. I can feel it."  
"Ok," Željko said, "I'll come and visit you here on the island, ok?"  
"Of course," Mew smiled, "I'm looking forward too it. You'll be welcome here, and all your friends too. You won't be seeing anymore trouble from Timecube Island, that's for sure."  
"You really fixed things for us, that's for sure," Dženan said, "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't showed up."  
"Haha," Mew said, "It was nothing. It's my pleasure, really. We Mews like to keep the peace, after all."  
"Thank you Mew," Nevena said, "For everything."  
"No, thank you," Mew smiled, "Thanks to all of you. I am going to do my best to keep this island a peaceful place."  
"Thank you," Željko said, "I know you can do it. You're the best, after all."  
And with that, Mew flew off with Lugia, and the Beovizija entrants and Željko watched as they flew off deeper into the forest.  
"You never told us," Nevena said, "When you got Mew from the scientists... how did you even catch it in the first place? I've never heard of anyone being able to catch a legendary before this."  
"Oh," Željko grinned, "Well that's a story for another time."  
"Sure it is," Nevena said, "I bet you've got lots to tell us, and lots to teach us about Pokemon too."  
"Well, let's go back inside the stadium," Željko said, "I can tell you guys all about it. Besides, we have some preparations to make for your Eurovision performance, Nevena."  
"Oh yeah," Nevena grinned, "I'd nearly forgotten about that. Well, let's get too it."  
And so they all walked back into the stadium. Beovizija had sure been eventful this year, but now it looked as though Timecube Island would finally be a peaceful place for everyone, humans and Pokemon. The only thing left now was to sort out the preparations for the big event in 2019. Still, they would never forget Željko's Mew who had saved Beovizija and fixed everything for them. Thanks to the events with the Pokemon, all Eurovision fansites were talking about Beovizija. And that was surely a good thing. Nevena hoped that she would do well at the contest, and Serbia would do their best of course, but even if they didn't, the people of Serbia were just happy that there was finally peace on Timecube Island. And they would be proud of their Beovizija entrants no matter what.


End file.
